universidade_de_magia_forte_revolucaofandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Shirou Emiya
Shirou Emiya Shirou Emiya é um dos novos professores na Universidade da Magia, em Tokyo. Filho do mais poderoso Arcanjo e também atual rei dos anjos, o Arcanjo Miguel aquele que se iguala a Lucifer. Características Personalidade Shirou é um calmo, gentil e amigável em circunstancias normais, porém as vezes Shirou se torna frio e calculista quando acha que é necessário seja numa batalha ou para conseguir um bem maior. Shirou também se mostrou ser super-protetor com os seus amigos e familiares. Aparência Shirou é um adolescente alto, peso regular, pele clara,cabelo curto, ruivo e espertado nas pontas, seus olhos são de uma tonalidade dourada. Essa é a aparência falsa do mesmo, na verdade Shirou usa uma Runa magica em si que impede que ele utilize de seus poderes Angelicais e com isso acabou ocultando sua verdadeira aparência no momento em que selou parte do seu ser, quando ele libera a runa ele se torna um moreno alto, com os olhos prateados, seus cabelos ficam brancos e seu corpo fica com físico musculoso. Histórico Informação pendente Poderes Magia de projeção avançada Com esta magia pode criar qualquer equipamento ou qualquer outro tipo de coisa inanimada com sua imaginação e dar habilidades a suas projeções, as que ele gosta mais de projetar espadas e arcos e flechas. Além de conseguir copiar qualquer arma apenas analisando ela com os olhos mesmo que de forma rápida. Porém o mesmo pode controlar suas projeções a sua vontade, ou seja pode mover ele sem precisar toca-lo assim simplesmente controlando-o mentalmente e se o equipamento no qual copiar tiver uma habilidade especial o mesmo também conseguirá executa-la. Projeção de Realidade Magia na qual o mesmo cria um próprio mundo teletransportando todos que estiverem próximos a ele para um mundo de laminas (no caso, espadas) ilimitadas, as espadas em questão são espadas que o mesmo já viu ou analisou pois com essa habilidade qualquer espada que ele ver vai de imediato uma copia para este mundo e dependendo do esforço que ele fizer para copia-la pode até mesmo superar a original e o mesmo se aplica para espadas demoníacas ou sagradas e essas espadas estão ao dispor de seu mestre podendo se mover a sua vontade. Domínio sobre o Elemento Raio Shirou tem a capacidade de gerar, absorver e controlar magia do elemento raio e seus derivados. Total Domino da Magia de Projeção Agora Shirou tem a capacidade de projetar armas que não precisam ser inteiramente físicas, pode ser criadas ou copiadas armas que possam ser semi-vivas ou que tenham poder espiritual ou até mesmo totalmente espirituais, podendo assim expandir extremamente o limite do seu poder. Sexto Sentido: Como o mesmo tem sangue angelical, Shirou tem a capacidade de sentir e diferenciar qualquer ser vivo através de sua alma/áurea, e pode sentir a áurea de qualquer um num raio de 500 Km. Total controle corporal e espiritual: Shirou tem a capacidade de controlar seu corpo da forma que quiser, até em relação a dor, e por ter total controle sobre seu corpo ilusões não funcionam com o mesmo, o mesmo pode ocultar sua áurea de todos e qualquer um, da mesma forma que pode fazer elevar fortemente sua áurea angelical para aqueles que possam senti-la serem atraídos para o tal. Imunidade ao Elemento Luz Shirou por conta de sua descendência, adquiriu a imunidade a golpes ofensivos com o elemento luz Imortalidade Cronológica Por conta de sua descendência, Shirou não envelhece e não morte de causas naturais Habilidades Força e Resistência Giga Velocidade da Luz Regeneração Sobre-Humana Controle Climático Imunidade ao elemento trevas Imunidade ao elemento raio Transmutação animal O mesmo pode se transforma em qualquer animal e ainda manter seus poderes. Adaptação a sobrevivência Pode respirar em baixo da água, ar rarefeito e sobreviver ao vácuo. Teletransporte Olhos de deus Olhos com uma visão perfeita podendo ver a longas distancias com uma ótima qualidade habilidade que ajuda muito nas copias. Absorção de magia Capacidade de absorver magia do próprio ar para aumentar seu próprio armazenamento de magia. Capacidade de andar sobre paredes ou até de cabeça para baixo simplesmente ignorando a gravidade Capacidade de andar sobre a água estando ela calma ou agitada Golpes Especiais ||Rho Aias: Técnica de defesa que cria uma grande flor rosa que em seguida cria diversas barreiras frente a ela, a unica coisa que foi capaz de atravessar todas as camadas desta habilidade foi uma arma sagrada. ||Coladbolg: Técnica que requer o uso do arco e uma projeção de flecha em especial, ele concentra um grande poder magico no arco e assim que o lança o arco se move no triplo da velocidade do seu usuário e o poder do impacto causa uma poderosa explosão num raio de 50 Km, Tal técnica tem o poder explosivo de capaz de rachar por completo uma armadura sagrada de bronze. ||Divine Upgrade Habilidade na qual ele tem a capacidade de melhorar qualquer ou todas suas armas projetadas, mudando até mesmo o elemento primário das tais como materiais e etc, habilidade também funciona com copias. Transformação Libertação Vital Essa habilidade retira por tempo indeterminado o selo/runa que prende o verdadeiro poder de Shirou mudando sua aparência e com ela todas suas habilidades técnicas, resumindo sua velocidade é duplicada, sua força aumenta até 3x juntamente com sua resistência, sua magia supera os limites, podendo projetar mais armas, gastar menos magia ao projeta-las e projeta-las mais rápidas com metade do tempo. E sua real aparência também é revelada. No momento em que ele inicia a transformação uma forte áurea angelical herdada do seu pai o Arcanjo miguel fica sobre seu corpo, neste momento praticamente nada consegue adentrar na forte áurea e no momento em que finaliza a transformação uma forte explosão que tem força suficiente pada destruir uma sagrada armadura de ouro é liberada num raio de 25 Km.Fundamento: Não precisa pois é uma transformação de raça, o mesmo só libera seus poderes angelicais. Porém esta transformação trás fatores negativos para Shirou que são a perca de 50 de seu HP e 50 de MP. Frase ─ "I am the bone of my sword. Iron is my body and fire is my blood. I have created over a thousand blades. Unknown to death, Nor known to life. Have withstood pain to create many weapons. Yet, those hands will never hold anything. So, as i pray. Unlimited Blade Works" Curiosidades * O signo zodiacal de Shirou é leão * Shirou possui como armas o raio mestre de Zeus, o tridente de Poseidon e o garfo de Hades selados em sua alma, dando o poder destas armas para o mesmo. * Os tipos de armas favoritos de Shirou são espadas e arcos e flechas * Shirou é originário do Japão, porém passou um determinado período de tempo treinando em Roma Categoria:Aluno Categoria:Mago de Projeção Categoria:Híbrido Categoria:Humano